


Kiss on a Dare

by TheIndifferentDroid



Series: Kiss Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: Based on the kiss prompt: Kiss on a dare





	Kiss on a Dare

You enter the meditation room. It’s dark and quiet, and not a soul around, except Ben. He’s seated perfectly, shoulders taught, back straight. You take a deep breath before proceeding towards him, ignoring the jumpy feeling in your chest.

“Ben Solo.”

He jumps, startled, but laughs it off.

“They said I’d find you here,” you say.

He stands up from his seated position, immediately towering over you. “Oh, really?”

His face is calm and collected, as usual. But you’re getting a vibe off of him, a slight disturbance. You’re nervous; he can probably feel it. But it almost feels as though he’s anxious, too. As long as you’ve known him, though, Ben Solo is cocky and confident, not nervous.

“They said I’d find _you_ here, too.”

Your eyes grow wide before your entire expression falls. “Did you get-”

“Dared by Rey to kiss you?” Ben interrupts. “Yep.”

You sigh. “Well, at least you’re in on it, too. Come on, let’s get it over with.”

As you move closer to Ben, he puts his hands on your shoulders. “Woah. No, not if you don’t want to.”

Of course you want to. You’ve been literally dreaming about it since the first time you saw him. But Ben didn’t need to know that. No one needed to know that. It was bad enough Rey clearly had some type of matchmaking agenda up her sleeves.

You look up at him. His expression is softer now, and you try not to stare at his lips. “No. It’s fine. I mean, we can’t lie about it. Especially to Rey. She reads me like a book.”

Ben chuckles. It’s that deep, throaty chuckle he’s always doing, and it gets you every time. You try not to lose your composure and melt into a puddle right in front of him. You’ve almost completed the objective.

Just keep it together.

Ben reaches down and grabs your hand, shaking you out of your daze.

“Rey didn’t specifically say I had to kiss you on the lips.”

Slowly, Ben lowers his face to your hand as he raises it, his deep brown eyes keeping contact with yours, right until his lips softly graze your knuckles and he closes his eyes peacefully.

You try to steady your breathing and control your emotions. You know Ben is close enough to get a read on you, and you know he can. The heat in your cheeks is just going to make it easier for him.

You yank your hand out of his. “Well, that takes care of you. But she dared us both, so…”

Ben leans over again, this time with his head turned away from you, presenting his cheek.

You stare for a moment. At the moles speckled across his fair skin. At the way his hair curls around his ear. At the beautiful profile of his face, his nose.

Ben’s eyes look for you in his periphery, waiting. “Y/N?”

“Ben.” You say his name longingly, and you definitely didn’t mean it to come out that way.

He turns to look at you, standing up straight again. His eyebrows are furrowed inquisitively.

You stare back at him for a moment before slowly reaching up to cup his face in your hands.  You close your eyes and place your lips against his, pulling away quickly for fear of lingering too long.

Your hands fall away from his face, but your gaze meets his again. Ben looks different now. A semblance of a smirk is playing across his lips. Your faces say more than the Force could ever.

Before you know it, Ben’s hands are in your hair and his full lips are against yours again. You part your lips and his tongue slips past them, and you reach up to throw your arms over his shoulders pulling him even closer.

Finally, you separate, and your head is light. Ben keeps his hands on your shoulders, and you’re thankful for his steadiness.

“We won’t tell Rey about that one,” you say, smiling sheepishly at him.

Ben chuckles again, placing a kiss on your forehead. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [TheIndifferentDroid](https://theindifferentdroid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
